


【星月】如吻般甜蜜

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205
Summary: 抱歉這看起來像是沒寫完﹐對百合沒有特別大的興趣﹐也是第一次寫﹐寫到這裡只能說我盡力了。





	【星月】如吻般甜蜜

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉這看起來像是沒寫完﹐對百合沒有特別大的興趣﹐也是第一次寫﹐寫到這裡只能說我盡力了。

她讓Stella等了很久﹐但她不在意－－那是攝影師手腳太慢的錯。

她永不會遲到﹐只是其他人都早到了而已。

她從遠處便認出了那一抹鮮艷的紅﹐不自覺地勾起了微笑。

坐在露天的位置實在非常引人注目。

「這裡！」Stella臉上掛著燦爛的笑﹐朝她揮手。面前的蛋糕看來是忍住沒動過﹐咖啡倒是沒了大半。

「真是的......這種天氣還坐在外面會曬黑﹐進去。」

「是嗎？這麼好的天氣都浪費了。」雖然這麼說著﹐Stella還是乖乖地跟著走到店裡。

「我已經幫你點了黑咖啡和意大利麵﹐沒關係吧？」

「嗯。謝謝。」

「接下來沒有工作吧？我們來約會如何？」Stella的臉亮了起來。

Luna不知道她是開玩笑還是認真的。即使是認真的﹐用這種語氣說出來仍有台階可下－－萬一是認真的呢？

「－－硬照雖然是拍完了﹐可是我沒打算陪你一整天。」自尊讓她沒能放心答應她﹐但是絲毫不減Stella的興致。

「沒關係的！難得我們能單獨約出來......」Stella握住了Luna的手﹐令她不動聲色地心跳加速。

明明對她的態度是這麼冷淡﹐她卻總是像小型犬一樣粘人得很。

但是也是這種溫暖讓她感到安心。

「說起來﹐剛才的工作怎樣？」

從思緒中被扯回現實的她用半秒想了一下。

「化妝師給我化的妝太淡了﹐設計師在中途讓她再畫了一次﹐所以有一半的照片不能用。－－攝影師也像外行人一樣﹐糟透了。」

「我覺得你淡妝和濃妝都好看。」Stella雙手托著臉﹐一臉陶醉地看著她。

「那當然。」

侍應送上了意大利麵和她常喝的黑咖啡﹐食物的香氣令她記起了飢餓。

「你呢？很閒？」

「不﹐為了約你出來﹐我推掉了一個廣告。」

「你啊﹐總是這樣子﹐怎麼能在這一行堅持下去？太任性了。」

預知到前輩的說教的Stella縮了一下。要是Luna手中有直尺的話﹐早就拍到Stella的頭頂上了。

「可是我們已經那麼久沒見過面了。」

「沒有那麼久吧？上次見面是在......」她想了一下﹐話到嘴邊竟說不出來﹔那確實是很久了。

「工作不算！再者﹐那已經是整整一個月前的事了。」

「是嗎......」

「－－我想見你。」Stella像做錯事的小孩一樣扁起了嘴低下頭。

大概是意識到說得有點過了﹐Luna有點不好意思地呷了一口咖啡。

Stella賭氣似地把一大口蛋糕送到嘴裡。

她從來沒想通過﹐Stella如何放下對她的恨意。她應該討厭自己才對﹐而且理由都明白地擺在那裡不是嗎？

但是她頗為安於現狀。

接下來的對話﹐她不太記得了。只記得被莫名其妙地拉到了Stella租住的公寓裡﹐美其名﹐看電影。

電影的內容是一位舞者的愛恨情仇﹐她不太感興趣。Stella在說著關於這電影的瑣事﹐她半點都沒聽進去﹐只是盯著屏幕。

模特兒生涯令她養成了把別人當成空氣、我行我素的習慣。

在她預想以外的畫面令她的臉熱了起來︰先是溫柔的親吻﹐吻遍全身沒有人碰過的地方。再來是親密的肢體交纏。

更糟的是﹐Stella的手爬上了她的手背。

「怎麼了？臉都紅透了。」Stella戳了戳她的臉。

「才沒有！」她抽回了手﹐下意識地把近得過份的距離拉開。

「可別說你沒有試過。」Stella學著電影裡的情景﹐拉起她捉迷藏般的手。從指尖、指甲到手背﹐她的唇在Luna的手上留下一個個火紅的、火熱的印記。

「你－－你幹甚麼.....」

Stella沒有回答﹐只是吻上了她的唇。

被靈巧地舔遍了口腔的每一處﹐依依不捨的舔弄令她暈乎乎的。在過於熱情的接吻下﹐兩團柔軟貼上了胸前。

她感到Stella的手臂環抱著她﹐順著脊骨﹐彈琴似地數過關節﹐一節一節地往上爬。

連身裙背後的拉鍊拉開﹐勝雪的肌膚被解放出來。  
Stella親吻著她的髮﹐令Luna臉上的紅暈加深。

「你......先把口紅擦掉。」Luna用最後一分理智說道。

Stella想了一下﹐短暫地放開了擁著她的懷抱。Luna看著她從桌面的紙巾盒裡抽出來一張、把亮紅色的口紅擦得一乾二淨。

Stella以溫柔的眼神看進了她的雙眼﹐Luna第一次覺得靈動的眼眸是那麼迷人。卸下鮮紅武裝的她把自己的心赤裸裸交給了她﹐而她從沒察覺過。

凝視著﹐她抬手把面紙印上了花一樣的唇﹐一下接一下。她的動作很輕﹐輕得像擦拭最細緻的陶瓷娃娃。隔著薄薄的紙傳來了脈動的溫度﹐一點一滴地開始令她動搖。

面對這樣的自己﹐怎麼能這麼溫柔？在自己的身上﹐除了自尊﹐她還看見了甚麼？

Stella湊近了她的耳邊。

「在想甚麼？」

突如其來的耳語與溫暖的吐息令她如羽毛般顫抖。呼吸不經意地擦過耳際﹐腦袋像當機了一樣﹐一時說不出話來。如同安撫般﹐Stella的手伸進了側腰的衣物裡﹐在肋骨底端至背後游走。

她覺得自己的高傲正在她的手中瓦解﹐如那塊覆上了奶油的蛋糕﹐被吞吃入腹。

連身裙被小心翼翼地脱掉﹐剩下成套的、白色絲綢的內衣。

「好瘦......都沒有小肚子.....」Stella驚呼﹐雙手撫上了Luna的腰。

「維持身材是必需的﹐你知道。」Luna嘆了口氣。她已經不知道上一次不記卡路里地吃飯是甚麼時候﹐這是光鮮亮麗的外表的代價。

「胸部也好可愛。」她扶住了小巧的胸脯﹐同時在頸項間啃咬﹐令薄嫩的肌膚染上她的顏色。

「你才是.......為甚麼胸那麼大......」

「哎？原來你會在意這種事嗎？」

「－－總覺得被比下去了。」

「我覺得這樣也很好。」Stella解開了她內衣的扣子﹐輕輕揉搓那柔軟。

Luna大著膽子親了上去﹐一次又一次索求對方的氣息。手忙腳亂地扯下了紅裙的肩帶﹐不一會兒殷紅的布料也被棄於地上。

迎來了更深、更熾熱的吻。如探戈般你進我退、有默契的糾纏纖巧地舞動。

雙腿被分開、繞著跪坐的Stella。從膝蓋內側至雙腿之間﹐甜蜜的吻漸漸推進。

指尖隔著布料在小山谷間滑動﹐就是不碰滲著蜜液的穴口﹐叫人心癢難耐﹔在若即若離的挑逗下奏響了細碎的喘息。

「快點......」她禁不住把下身往Stella的手上蹭﹐這舉動卻只引起了更加深入地、仔細地欺負她的慾望。

泛著紅暈的臉、迷茫的眼神；在愛慾的面前﹐就連她也難以抵抗溫柔的愛撫。

她抬手半擋紅得能滴出血的臉﹐Stella卻溫柔地奪去了這徒然的遮擋﹐以吻手禮的方式吻上指節。火紅的唇印仍在﹐像是霸道的印記。

「我想看著你。」

「Stella…...」

「你看﹐這裡已經那麼濕了。」勾開覆蓋私處的薄紗﹐在穴口挑逗「很容易就進去了哦。」

內褲仍然穿著﹐只是被撩開了些﹐竟比全裸更羞恥。

－－然而這仍不夠﹐遠遠不足夠；她想要的是更多。

指尖在滲著愛液的蜜穴裡輕勾﹐沾滿了蜜液的手指輕易地在裡面磨蹭又狡黠地滑出來﹐奏響了曖昧的嬌喘。

「哈啊－－」

「怎麼了？需要停一下嗎？」Stella把手指退了出來﹐來回按壓著穴口﹐只勾起了更多慾望。

「不......不要停......」

「知道了。」Stella親了一下又放下沾著口紅的手﹐繼續愛撫緊張起來的大腿。

Luna的膝蓋至腳趾繃緊﹐不安地伸直又收回。

像是知道該碰的是那裡﹐一隻手不安分地輕捏花蕾、又揉又搓地欺負著她的敏感﹐另一隻手在蜜穴內輕刮最舒服的地方、不輕不重地戳刺。

不經意地撩過那敏感的一點﹐她感到小穴顫抖著收緊、一下接一下地啜吸著她的手指。她變本加厲地搔刮那地方﹐迎來了更熱烈的反應。

忽輕忽重地進去又退出﹐一次次的動作令快感重重疊加。

「Stella……我想要﹐你。」Luna死死地抓住了Stella的前臂﹐幾乎抓出紅印。

「我知道......我知道。」Stella撥開因汗珠而濡的髮絲﹐吻上陶瓷娃娃一樣雕琢而成的唇。

Stella跨在她的身上﹐一條大腿叉在她的雙腿之間。

柔軟的、濕潤的地方印上了她的敏感。情迷意亂下﹐互相索求的肉體、怦怦亂跳的心臟是同樣的節奏。

高潮如電流般從下身曼延至全身﹐身體的每一吋都在快感的支配下不由自主地哆嗦起來。

激情過後﹐沉浸在高潮的余韻下﹐Luna癱軟在沙發上歇息。

「Stella……你是怎麼知道要怎樣做的......」

「為了你﹐稍微做了點功課；」Stella趁機親了一下她的臉頰「我們到浴室繼續。」

意外地﹐ 她沒有拒絕。


End file.
